Once Upon an Xterra
by tigereyes320
Summary: Logan organizes a memorial service


Title: Once upon an Xterra  
Author: Tigereyes320  
Pairing/Character: LoVe, MaDi, Papi, Wallace  
Word Count: 3100  
Rating: R  
Summary: Logan organizes a memorial service.

Spoilers: Everything so far in Season 3 with a little tweaking. I own nothing of VM or Shakespeare's eighteenth sonnet.  
Author's Note: Written for XterraLove Challenge must have the following elements 1) There must be LoVe. 2) The wonderful Xterra must be involved somehow. 3) Dick must quote Shakespeare. 4) Wallace must refer to himself, as one of the Spice Girls 5) Mac must break a picture (by accident or on purpose)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to have a memorial service?" Logan said suddenly to the group of people stretched out in front of him in various stages of repose.

"We need to have a what?" Veronica asked perplexed at this announcement. "No one we know has died, have they?"

"I heard Madison Sinclair had to have her implants removed last month?" Mac volunteered as she rested her back against Dick as she ate her portabello burger.

"Really, why?" Dick asked with sudden interested, breasts, fake or real always interested him.

Mac reached around and slapped him upside his head, "And why exactly are you interested in Madison's breasts or lack there of?"

"Because I'm a guy; Dude you know I'm shallow, talk of tits always gets my attention." When everyone laughed, he lowered his voice and whispered in her ear. "Babe, stop worrying, I may like to talk about them, but yours are the only ones I'm interested in actually seeing." Dick kissed her temple and felt her relax a little more into him.

"Mac would you like a little help in torturing him?" Veronica offered.

"Nah, I know how to really torture him if he misbehaves."

"Okay as I have told all of you repeatedly, the brother does not want to know about your freaky sex habits, it's just TMI." Wallace said with a dramatic sigh.

"If it's TMI, why again was there a bet for streaking?"

"Because I knew Logan would lose, and that boy just likes showing off what God gave him."

"That I do, in fact just last night-" whatever Logan was about to say was cut off by Veronica slapping her hand over his mouth. He retaliated by slowly licking her palm.

"Logan!" Veronica said with a glare

"What?" Logan said with deceptive innocence.

"You two are so cute; you should have your own TV show." Parker said as she sat close to Piz, they'd been dating a few weeks now and she was gradually getting used to him being so close to her.

"Parker I don't think there is enough time delay in the world for that to ever happen." Mac said with a wink to Veronica. "Logan, why do we need a memorial service?"

"Because we never had one for my baby."

Veronica groaned and shook her head, "You want to have a memorial service for your car? Big Bird didn't die you just traded him in for the Rover."

"Veronica, she was not Big Bird, she was called solar yellow."

"It was called overcompensation."

"Guys, come on help me out here."

"Vee he has a point, a guys first ride, is just special." Wallace said with a shrug of apology.

"Yeah Veronica, I'm with Wallace and Logan on this." Piz volunteered.

"Fine! We'll have a memorial service for your bright shiny yellow mistress." Veronica shuddered.

Logan came up behind Veronica, and putting his arms around her and began kissing the back of her neck. "So everyone meet us at the suite tomorrow night?"

"Logan we can't Piz is interviewing me on his radio station for the rape crisis center tomorrow night." Parker said quickly.

"Don't worry Logan; we'll be sure to mark the occasion, with a moment of silence." Piz said with a wink. "Hey you want to walk me to my next class?"

Parker gave him a sweet smile, "Sure. See you guys later."

Piz stood up and after helping Parker to her feet, they walked off in another direction.

"Hey Mac, has Parker been doing okay?" Veronica asked as she watched the two of them walk away.

"I think she's getting there. She really enjoys the crisis center, and is now thinking about going into psychology so she can help even more." Mac said as she closed her eyes Dick was doing some wonderful thing to her lower back with his fingers.

"I'm happy for her. All right Logan let's go back to the suite so you can tell me all about this service for your baby. Wallace call me later, if you aren't busy you can come over to the suite while he has a class and keep me company."

"Your dad must be out of town again."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you all but live at the suite when he's gone."

"Now BFF, weren't you just saying something about TMI?"

"And on that note I'm headed to the library for some studying. I'll call you later Vee." Wallace said as he got to his feet and headed to the library.

Logan stood up and offered his hand to Veronica who took it so he could pull it to her feet. "So we'll see you two tomorrow at say eight."

"Sure, I'll be there for you Dude."

"We'll be there Logan."

Mac and Dick watched as Logan and Veronica walked arm and arm back to the Rover.

Mac got distracted by the sudden change in the way Dick was touching her. "Hmmm, that feels really good."

"When's your next class today?"

"Normally it would be in an hour, but the professor cancelled due to a family emergency. I have no more classes for the rest of the day."

"Well in that case could I interest you in some private studying?"

"What are we going to study?"

"I was thinking anatomy maybe back in my room."

"What the hell, you talked me into it." Mac said as she leaned back for a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later Logan and Veronica were walking into the suite.

"So where does your Dad think you actually are tonight?" Logan said dropping down on the sofa.

"He knows I'm here, we just don't actually say it. I say I'm crashing at Mac's." Veronica said as she put her bag on the floor and crawled over him so she could relax on top of him.

"And he hasn't come after me with a shotgun because?" Logan kissed the top of her head and put his arms around her.

"Because you aren't the one that keeps screwing up this relationship, I am." Veronica said as she snuggled into him.

"Veronica we aren't screwed up."

"How can you say that? Look what happened this year."

"We made it through, we fought, we loved, we survived."

Veronica tilted her head and smiled at him; she traced a finger down the side of his face. "Did you get that from your guide book?"

"Veronica we're doing our best. Neither of us can ask for more than that."

"You're right." Veronica said all of a sudden with a wicked smile.

"Ohh you got your 'I just thought of something naughty' face on. What are you thinking about?"

"The last date we had in the Xterra."

"Veronica the last night I had the Xterra we didn't go on a date we-Ohh yeah, I remember what we did."

"Are you sure?"

"Veronica I'll never forget anything we did in that car. But that night; completely unforgettable."

_Flashback_

_Logan stood outside Veronica's door waiting for her to come out._

_When she came out she was wearing the black halter dress she'd worn to graduation. "Will this do, master?"_

"_You look gorgeous."_

"_You're just saying that, because you're trying to get into my pants." Veronica said as she took his hand in hers._

"_I have to try?" Logan asked quirking his eyebrow as he walked with her toward the parking lot._

"_So where are we going?"_

"_I thought we could start with a walk on the beach."_

"_You want to go for a walk on the beach with me?"_

"_No I thought I'd leave you here and take Backup."_

"_I thought Backup wasn't your type."_

"_He isn't. I go for annoying tiny blondes."_

_Veronica leaned up and kissed him softly. "Then I guess it's a good thing that, this annoying tiny blonde likes you too."_

"_Your chariot awaits you Madame." Logan said as they stopped in front of his car._

"_By chariot you mean your beacon in a foggy night."_

"_Hey I'm, trading it in on Monday. It was our agreemnet, so that I can go on stakeputs with you. This will be our last date in Xterra, so we'd better make it memorable." Logan opened the passenger side door for her._

"_Why do I have a feeling you're up to something?"_

"_Probably because I am." Logan said as he kissed her quickly on the mouth._

_Veronica sat beside Logan in the car, meanwhile her thoughts were racing far ahead of her. She'd been back from New York for weeks. She and Logan had been doing some serious making out, but he seemed to always pull back at the last minute. Maybe the chlamydia and the rape bothered him more than he let on._

"_Here we are."_

"_Where are we?"_

"_This is a private beach that I arranged for us to have all to ourselves tonight." Logan said as he parked his car with the back of the SUV toward the beach. After he parked he got out and went to the passenger side to let Veronica out. _

_Veronica got out of the SUV and was amazed at the small cove, he'd found. "Logan this is gorgeous. What are you doing?" She asked as she saw Logan heft a huge hamper from a small grove of palm trees._

_Logan opened the back of the SUV and Veronica saw an entire picnic setting had been laid out. He placed the hamper inside and began to unpack the food. He also set up two folding chairs and a small table._

_Veronica watched as he laid everything out just so, if she didn't know any better she'd say Logan was laying the groundwork for a seduction._

"_So are you ready to eat? I got Luigi's and a bottle of wine."_

"_Logan you're gonna get busted. Lamb would love to bust your chops about something you know that."_

"_This is private property and Lamb is not allowed on it, without a search warrant. It's just the two of us and the waves."_

"_In that case, I'd love a glass of wine."_

_Logan smiled as he uncorked the bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. He then pulled the chair out for her so they could eat._

_An hour later Logan finished his glass of wine, and smiled at her. "I really would love to know where you put it all."_

"_It's the Mars metabolism." Veronica said with a smile as she sopped up the last of the marinara sauce with some garlice bread and popped it in her mouth._

"_So you ready for our walk." Logan stood up, took off his shoes, and held out his hand._

_Veronica slipped off her shoes stood up and took his hand. They made there way down to where the water rolled in. _

_They just walked for awhile in the wet sand; however it wasn't long before Veronica had to quiet the voices in her head._

"_Do you not want to have sex with me?" she asked suddenly as she stopped and looked at him._

"_What makes you think I don't want to have sex with you?"_

"_Because every time we start making out we get to a certain point and you back off. I just need to know if it is because of the chlamydia or because the rape that we thought was a non-rape that turned out to be a real rape. I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense."_

"_Yes you are. I haven't pushed because I wanted to make sure you knew what you wanted from this relationship."_

"_I want to give us a real chance this time."_

"_How real?"_

"_As real as it gets. Do you still have that huge beach blanket in the back of your car?" Veronica said as she traced her finger down his chest._

"_I never leave home without it." Logan said as a smile spread across his face._

"_I say we put it and that large area in the back of your car to a very good use." Veronica said as she took his hand and began to pull him back to his SUV._

_Logan quirked his eyebrows and followed her back to the Xterra._

_A few hours later Veronica lay wrapped up in the blanket and Logan with her head on his chest. She idly traced her finger up and down his chest, mimicking the pattern Logan was drawing on her back in his sleep. _

"_I must have done something wrong." _

_The sound of Logan's voice startled her out of her reverie, "What makes you say that?"_

"_Because you're still thinking way too hard."_

"_I'm just enjoying the moment."_

"_You should get some rest. Maybe we should get dressed and you can spend the night at the suite with me."_

"_I want to stay here, and just enjoy that it's just the two of us, here in the back of your ride, with the waves in the background."_

"_Good ambiance?"_

"_The best of From Here to Eternity, without the getting of sand in some very uncomfortable places. Can we stay here together and just watch the sunrise? I know the suite is yours but, here we have no ghosts of anyone in our past. It is just us."_

"_If I say yes do we get to do this in a bed next time?"_

"_Play your cards right, you just might get lucky again tonight."_

_Logan leaned over to kiss her as they began all over again._

"That was a very good night. Since we've done the whole From Here to Eternity moment. Maybe we should find some other movies to mimic." Logan said thoughtfully as Veronica was straddling his lap.

"We could do that or we could get Wallace drunk and ask him which Spice Girl he thinks he is." Veronica said as she nipped at a sweet spot by his earlobe.

"Which one?" Logan asked as he suddenly stopped kissing Veronica's neck.

"I can't tell you that." Veronica said as she stopped as well.

"Please! He has something on me! I need this info."

"Logan, I did the BFF secret handshake, and I pinky swore. I can't tell you."

"Then I will just have to get him drunk at the memorial, and find out."

"I know what will take your mind off of this." Veronica said to distract Logan from his plotting.

"What?" Loganasked as he mock pouted.

"Let's go grope each other on the balcony so your telescope guy has something interesting to report."

Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the balcony before she could change her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"To the Sexterra, may she rest in pieces, I mean peace." Veronica said as the tequila relaxed her tongue even further.

"Veronica!" Logan said as he manfully kept from laughing at his girlfriend.

"Sorry. We've had so many toasts to her, I'm getting dizzy."

"Dick it's your turn to say something about my baby." Logan grinned as he saw Veronica giggle again at something Mac had just whispered in her ear

Dick stood up and raised his shot glass. "I have found this sonnet of Shakespeare's to be quiet handy. It's number eighteen and here's how it goes. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date: Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance, or nature's changing course un-trimm'd; But thy eternal summer shall not fade, Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st, Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade, When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st; So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee." With that he slammed the shot back.

Everyone was real quiet for about a minute and than everyone started cracking up.

"Dick how in God's name did you learn that." Veronica asked as she tried to keep from peeing, she was laughing so hard.

Finally she put her head on Logan's lap so she could rest her eyes for a minute.

"Smart chicks love the bard." Dick said as he nodds his head in Mac's direction.

Mac was laughing helplessly; she attempted to get up and knocked a picture off the table and onto the floor. The corner of the frame hit the floor wrong and shattered the glass. "I'm so sorry Logan, but he's right. I get all weak in the knees when he quotes dear William."

"It's all right Mac, I can replace the frame."

"Mackie, I'm cutting you off. In fact I'm taking you to bed." Dick said as he took Mac's hand and helped her to her feet.

"Ooh, does that mean you'll do that one thing," Mac said as she whispered a suggestion in Dick's ear that made all the blood leave his brain and go straight to his namesake.

"If you're still conscious when I come to bed we'll talk." Dick said as he carried her to the second bedroom. When he came back a few minutes later he sat back down, "I hope it's okay if we crash here tonight?"

"Sure it is. This one is out cold too." Logan gestured to Veronica who had fallen asleep with her head on his lap. "Wallace maybe you should crash on the couch."

"I think I just might have to. I've had way too much to drink."

Logan got a sly look in his eye, "In that case maybe you could tell us what Spice Girl you think you're like."

"I am totally Sporty Spice. Dick now he'd just have to be Baby Spice. You on the other hand totally Posh Spice, and the spy there who is drooling on your thigh, Scary Spice through and through."

"What about Mac?"

"She'd be our manager."

Logan cracked up at that. He raised his drink, "Gentleman one last toast, to the best car a sixteen year old will ever have. My Xterra."

"To the Xterra." Wallace and Dick replied.

"Okay I'm done. I need to get this one to bed, Dick you need to join yours in the other room. And Wallace in that drawer are pillows and a blanket. I'm heading off to bed." Logan said standing up and cradling Veronica in his arms.

"We should do this more often Dude."

"Next time let's do it with less liquor." Wallace suggested.

"Agreed." Logan and Dick said together as they both went toward their separate bedrooms.

FIN


End file.
